Payback Time and its Sweeter than Ever!
by Sarahhewitt14
Summary: COMPLETE! An ET fanfic! What Happens when Theresa exposes Gwen, Rebecca and Ivy for all their dirty tricks!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I own Nothing…don't sue me….lol

**Summary…well sort of: Theresa is in her room thinking of ways to expose Gwen.**

* * *

"**How can I prove to Ethan that I am innocent…that I never sent that information to the tabloids? I mean seriously…Gwen **

**already admitted it to me, if only…if only…. Theresa thought to herself, and then she thought of it. "O my God, I know how **

**to prove it…how could I not have thought of it before…its so simple"!**

**Theresa ran downstairs and to the nearest department store, picked up something and ran back to the mansion. In her hand **

**she held a tape recorder, this was the only way…she just needed to get Rebecca and Gwen in the same room…piss them off **

**about knowing what their secret was and then leave the room hoping that the would keep talking about it. "Uhh...Its perfect! **

**I just can't wait to see the look on Ethan's face when I show it to him!" How do I get them up here…hmmm…then she ran to **

**Jane's room and starting shouting at Jane and Ethan about how she's going to take them skating now and how much fun **

**they're going to have. "Hmm, that ought to get pretty upset with me…and just like that Gwen came barging in the room **

**followed by Rebecca and Gwen started screaming at Theresa saying that she has no rights taking Jane anywhere...blah blah **

**blah!**

"**THERESA, YOU ARE NOT TAKING JANE ANYWHERE"!**

"**Oh and how are you going to stop me Gwen? Hmm? Face it, Gwen, I am Jane's mother and you're just a pathetic bitch who **

**wants something that she can't have!"**

"**Theresa you're not taking Jane anywhere, I am her mother and I'll have the police here in 2 minutes if you take her **

**anywhere!"**

"**Fine, Gwen, but don't you think that this is over because its far from over and don't you worry…I will find the proof that **

**you and you mother are the ones that sent the email to the tabloids…and that's a promise."**

"**Oh, I'm shivering with fear…when are you ever going to get it in your head that I've won and you've lost"!**

"**Because…you're a psychotic maniac who's wants what she will never have…Ethan's heart! And once I find that proof…**

**Ethan will leave you before you could count to 2!**

**(Theresa leaves the room, leaving Gwen and Rebecca unaware that there's a tape recorder taping every word they say.**

"**Uh, I just hate that little bitch! Mother, please tell me one thing, you don't have another disk lying around proving that we **

**were the ones that sent the email to the tabloids"?**

"**Honestly Gwen, no…and I hate to say that! That was the only thing that I had of you and me doing something that much **

**fun…AND YOU THREW IT IN THE FIRE"!**

"**Mother, would you keep your voice down…Ethan could hear you."**

**I am just so glad that Theresa can't prove anything because, if I lose Ethan to _her_ again…I don't know what I'll do".**

**(Knock on door)**

"**Come in". Rebecca said.**

"**Oh hello Ivy, what's up? Gwen asked.**

"**I was about to ask you the same thing…I heard yelling. Were you two fighting"?**

"**No, it was just Theresa. She was trying to take Jane out skating, she just can't get into her brain that Ethan and I are the **

**parents of her now".**

"**Yes well, don't expect her to get used to it. That little bitch shouldn't have the privilege to have children because she **

**doesn't deserve him".**

"**Well you know thanks to you you've kept _Ethan _away from Theresa".**

"**What do you mean Rebecca"? **

"**Don't you remember…with that whole bit of planting the "Ethan killed Julian" tape.**

"**Oh yes, of course…it wasn't long before Theresa went running to police saying that she killed Julian and ended up on **

**death row…if only the bitch had died"!**

"**What? You two were the ones responsible for that tape? Well…I'm impressed…wish I could've thought of something that **

**genius"! **

"**Oh yes…and also remember when you fell down the stairs at Sam's …in your wheelchair? You totally blamed that on **

**Theresa too…saying that she pushed you…now _that _was a great day"!**

"**What about you…it was only a little while ago you did the same thing. You an Theresa were arguing over Jane… and you **

**fell down the stairs too…blaming it on Theresa too and even took away some custody rights from Theresa…now _that_ wasn't **

**too bad of a day either.**

"**Yes well, I think that I'll get back to Jane".**

"**Okay…actually I'll go with you too…I'm actually on my way out also…going to see Sam tonight."**

"**O…goodness Gracious look at the time…seems I'm late for my botox treatment…excuse me"!**

**(They all left…and Theresa re-entered and rewound the tape and listened to it to her surprise hearing more secrets than **

**she'd hoped for)**

"**Well, well, well…I think we should have a little get together tonight…me, Ethan, Gwen, Ivy and Rebecca…and I just can't **

**wait….**

**Next Chapter Theresa exposes Gwen…to everyone! Please Rate!**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Theresa gathered everyone in the mansion's living room for a big announcement that she had to address to all of them. No one expected what it actually was…they just thought it was a scheme to get Ethan back.

"Hello, I'm just so pleased to could make it here tonight. What I hold in my hand is something that will change your lives forever"!

"Theresa you're holding a tape player…how could that possibly make a difference in my life?" Gwen questioned.

"Patience Gwen, patience…In my hands…I hold the proof I've been searching for for years".

"Theresa would you just get on with this…I have plans with Sam tonight"!

"Oh, I assure you Ivy that once you listen to this you'll be sick to your stomach and want to shut yourself from the world for the remainder of your life…and also you might actually beg me for forgiveness".

"Sure…like that'll ever happen".

"Mother…I'm starting to get worried…what could Theresa possibly have there? What if its proof that we were the ones that leaked the information to the tabloids"? Gwen whispered to her mother.

"Gwennie don't worry, I'll figure out something…even if it isn't proof…it doesn't sound too good"!

Rebecca walked closer to Theresa…and pushed the tape recorder out of Theresa's hand and said, "Oops, how clumsy of me"!

"Rebecca, because I know you so well,I assumed you would pull something like this".

Theresa walked over to a desk and pulled out of the drawer another tape recorder. "But I bet you didn't expect this. How about now you all just stay a few feet away from me."

"Oh my God mother! This isn't happening is it?"

"I'm afraid so my dear"

"Theresa, just play us the tape so we can see what is on there".

"As you wish Ethan" And with that Theresa played the tape.

_Mother, please tell me one thing, you don't have another disk lying around proving that we were the ones that sent the email to the tabloids about Ethan's paternity"?_

Ethan's face dropped and he stepped away from Gwen with a disgusted look on his face. Ivy did the same; she couldn't believe all this time she was getting back at Theresa for not doing anything. Gwen just looked at Ethan with a frightened and worried look.

The tape kept playing.

"_Well you know thanks to you you've kept Ethan away from Theresa"._

"_What do you mean Rebecca"? _

"_Don't you remember…with that whole bit of planting the "Ethan killed Julian" tape._

"_Oh yes, of course…it wasn't long before Theresa went running to police saying that she killed Julian and ended up on death row…if only the bitch had died"!_

"_What? You two were the ones responsible for that tape? Well…I'm impressed…wish I could've thought of something that genius"! _

"Oh my God, mother you and Rebecca made that tape…Theresa nearly died"! Ivy didn't look at him at all and she said nothing.

"Well, I think we've heard enough Theresa, Gwen said and she went to attack her but Ethan stepped in front of her and said, "No Gwen, let her finish the tape".

"Ethan, you do not honestly believe this crap, are you?"

"I said let her finish."

"_Oh yes…and also remember when you fell down the stairs at Sam's …in your wheelchair? You totally blamed that on Theresa too…saying that she pushed you…now that was a great day"!_

"_What about you…it was only a little while ago you did the same thing. You an Theresa were arguing over Jane… and you fell down the stairs too…blaming it on Theresa too and even took away some custody rights from Theresa…now that wasn't too bad of a day either._

Theresa turned the tape off. No one could move or talk so Theresa broke the silence. "So there you have it…it seems I wasn't the only one keeping secrets from you Ethan."

Theresa went to Ivy first, "You know what Ivy, I thought it was low for you to push yourself down the stairs and blame me for it, but making a tape with Ethan killing Julian on it so that I would turn myself in for it, is beyond evil, its disgusting." Ivy looked at her for a moment but had to look away because of how much guilt she was holding.

Theresa went to Gwen, "I don't even want to say anything to you, you lying bitch! Or you Rebecca because the sight of both of you sickens me".

She walked slowly to Ethan,"I can't believe it took this much for you to see the monster you're married to. You took everything that I had, you had taken little Ethan, and now you still got my baby Jane up there…away from her mother……and you took you away. All of this was because of the things that I had done…well open you freaking eyes and look around you, you're surrounded by people that you thought you could trust…well except Rebecca, but the person that you couldn't trust was actually the only person you could trust"!

"Theresa, I'm sorry----"

"No! Not this time, I don't even want to hear it! Don't you remember when we were engaged and how you said that you trusted me completely?"

"Yea…."

"I don't…because there was never a time where you completely trusted me"!

"Theresa that's ridiculous…of course I trusted you".

"No, not really…because you would've believed me when I told you that I didn't send that email to the tabloids!"

"That was only because you knew that I was really Sam's son all along".

"Oh Ethan please, don't you remember all the times I almost told you…when I would start a sentence saying that it was time you learned about your real father…but then I would start saying stuff about Julian"?

"Umm…I think so…."

"Ethan, don't you understand…I wasn't the only person who knew…mama knew, you mother knew…so what makes them any more available to your trust…you've forgiven mama and Ivy, haven't you? Don't you see? It wasn't my secret to tell, the only person who had the right to tell was your mother."

"Theresa, I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry…and you're right…you're absolutely right".

"Now look at us…we've lost more than four years that could've been so happy and full of love…but it wasn't. You're married to Gwen, and I'm married to Alistair."

"I know---"

"Actually…you know what…I not really in the mood to discuss this anymore…thinking about it just makes me upset! …I'm going to bed"

"Theresa…we have to discuss this…"

"No, not tonight…maybe tonight you should think about all the things you've put me through…maybe you should think about what you're going to do…or maybe Ethan for the first time in your life…follow your heart, do what **_you _**want to do …and not what you think you have to do….

Next Chapter Morning after, what happens what Alistair rapes Theresa….again!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day…

* * *

Theresa was in her room…just getting dressed, when there was a knock on the door…

"Ethan"? (The door opens)

"I'm afraid not my little Theresa…its your husband…"

(Theresa runs over to the door and pushes Alistair out)

**In Hallway**

"I should think that you would be a little happier to see your husband…don't you agree?"

"You disgust me and you know that Alistair".

"Now, now Theresa, I wouldn't say that to the man who's helping you get Ethan and your daughter back".

"I don't need your help, if you hadn't heard what happened last…I exposed Gwen, Rebecca and Ivy without any of your help…and Ethan knows and believes me".

"Oh please…Ethan is not who you should be worried about right now…no, no, no…I was talking about your son…little Ethan…hadn't **_you_** heard…he's now my legal son and heir to the crane empire".

"Wh-What? How can that be? I wasn't aware of this…shouldn't I have been informed about this since I am his mother"?

"Theresa, didn't you know? I am Alistair Crane and I get what I want and when I want it"!

"Oh my god, Alistair…YOU ARE SUCH A MONSTER"!

"There's the Theresa I know…the fiery, scandalous one…you're kind of turning me on here"!

"You pathetic disgusting pig…stay away from me"!

(Alistair grabs Theresa)

"GET OFF ME ALISTAIR!"

(In the room Ethan was staying in he hears Theresa yelling at Alistair)

"Oh my god…Alistair has Theresa"! (He runs to her room)

"LET GO OF ME ALISTAIR…YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

"Not until I'm finished with you"!

(Ethan comes around the corner…just in time to see Alistair dragging Theresa into the room…he stops for a second and Theresa stops yelling for a second also…they both look at each other…Finally Ethan runs for it but when he gets there…the door shuts in his face)

(Bangs on door)

"THERESA! Alistair if you lay one hand on her I will kill you!"

"All talk Ethan…see, the thing is…by the time you get in here…I'll have had my fun with her"! Alistair chuckles.

"Oh my god Theresa…what have I done to you?" Ethan thought to himself. "You don't deserve this…and I won't let him hurt you ever again…that's a promise"

_Alistair rapes Theresa…yet again…even with all of the constant banging…on both doors (hallway door and door connected to Gwen and Ethan's' bedroom)...But Ethan couldn't get through the solid wood doors even with an axe_

In hallway

Ethan notices that there's no sound coming from there anymore. "Theresa, sweetheart, are you ok?" _no answer _"Alistair? What have you done? _No answer. _

Ethan runs to the other door…to his surprise it was open.

"The bastard must've left when I was at the other door…DAMN HIM!"

"Eth-Ethan?"

"Theresa? ...Are you ok? Well…that was a stupid question for me to ask…of course you're not ok…you were just raped for God's sake!"

"Its ok Ethan… you did everything that you could".

Ethan was astounded. "How can you be _that_ forgiving…I should've done something else? I should've called someone…!"

"Ethan, I don't blame you…the only person's fault this is, is Alistair's."

"No Theresa…it shouldn't have gotten this far…if I had only listened to you months ago...no wait a minute…YEARS! Then you wouldn't be in this situation!" I've got to kill the bastard…after all that he's done…to you…and everyone else…he has to die!" Ethan begins to leave.

"No, Ethan…you can't…you'll go to prison…or worse…you'll go to death row…and I tell from personal experience…it really…really sucks!"

Theresa chuckles…but Ethan doesn't.

Ethan stops for a second and stares into space…his eyes begin to water…and he looks into her eyes. "That's not funny…" He whimpers.

Theresa wipes off her laughing face and it turns to a sympathy/sad face.

"I'm sorry Ethan…I'd almost forgotten what happened last night" Listen…you don't have to feel any guilt about that…I was shocked too when I'd heard it…but neither you nor I could've stopped them".

"That's not the point…I could've lost you…and if I'd believed you about the tabloid incident…we wouldn't have lost touch…I would've been able to back you up…and you wouldn't have even thought that the tape was legitimate. My own mother basically killed you…and I had to believe what I was told….no, no, no…I couldn't go with my gut…I knew something wasn't right…but I didn't know what to do".

"Ethan, you don't have to bring up the past now…its over…and I've got to move on…and can't dwell with past…now that I don't have any regrets…I just want to figure out what I'm going to do with my future and little Ethan".

"What do you mean? What's happened to little Ethan?

"Alistair now has adopted little Ethan…legally…and I don't know how to get him back…there's nothing I really can do but watch my little boy grow up under the influence of Alistair."

"Oh my God Theresa…I don't know what to tell you…its going to be hard going up against Alistair".

"Ethan…you're saying this as if you're going to help me?"

"Yea…that's the idea…"

"I don't need your help…and Ethan I don't want you to take this personal but I need to stand up to Alistair and knock him dead out of the water…by myself……just like I've done everything else in the past 4 years."

"I understand…but Theresa…I'm always here for you… I want you to know that."

(Theresa starts to feel a dizzy spell come upon her…and starts to fall)

"THERESA? Ethan catches her and lays her on the bed. Theresa…can you hear me baby?"

"Eth-Ethan? What happened?"

"You fell over…"

"Oh…yea…that sometimes happens after Alistair rapes me…I guess during all the screaming…I guess I give myself a dizzy headache spell or something. Could you cover me up…I feel like taking a little nap to wear off this headache?"

"Yea…sure…"

Ethan begins to leave once he covers her up.

"Ethan?"

"Yea?"

"Would you mind staying a while here next to me?"

"You sure?"

"Yea…I don't like being alone".

"Of course I will…so Ethan lay next to Theresa…and she covered him up with some of the blanket she was covered up in. Ethan kissed the top of her forehead…and once Theresa was asleep…he said "I love you Theresa...I'm going to get you back…and once I have you…I'll never leave you again. However once Ethan spoke these words…Theresa peeked open her eyes and smiled and shut her eyes once more. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Next Chapter:...not completely sure...but...probably be up tomorrow...as in Jan.5..lol.depending what you read this...lol...And thanx for all the great review...but don't be afriad to give me constructive critizems...lol...since this is only my sacond Fanfic...I need all the ehlp I can get! LOVES YA!


	4. Chapter 4

A couple hours later…

"Ethan? ...wake up! ...come on Ethan…wake up! Theresa said as she foolishly slapped his cheek.

"Wh-What is it? I'll kill you Alistair!" Ethan said right before he opened his eyes and looked around and remembered where he was.

"Sorry Ethan…Alistair isn't here." Theresa said as she got out of bed.

"Oh…it must've been a dream…and what time is it?"

"Umm…it sounds to me it was a nightmare if it included him……and it…is…11:30! I can't believe I slept in that long…"

"Really…I can…when you're with someone you love…you tend to stay with that person longer…even if you didn't really intend to…" Ethan smirked.

"Ha ha…very funny…Ethan…we can't do this now…you're still married to Gwen…and I thought marriage was something that was sacred to you…?"

"It is. (Pause) …but only if its an honest marriage…not a lie…and that's what my marriage to Gwen was…a lie."

"Well what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you think…get a divorce...I can't even bear the sight of her right now!"

"That'll take months…some divorces don't final till more than a year…you're willing to wait _that _long?"

"Uh…hello? I am a lawyer here…I can a get a divorce is probably a month if I do it myself…."

S-so…you're really going to do it…you're going to get a divorce?"

(Ethan walks closer to Theresa) "That's right…and once that divorce is final…there'll be more wedding bells…yours and mine!"

(Theresa gets a big smile on her face…but loses it quickly)"Ethan, have you forgotten? I'm married to Alistair! How do you expect to get that passed him?"

"Theresa you're free to go…he's said that to you before…the only one that isn't …is little Ethan."

"I can't abandon my child Ethan!"

"Of course not Theresa, we'll think of something."

"yea…yea……actually no Ethan…if you think you can just come into my life just like that and expect me to marry you, no problem…then think again…"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that…we've got to start from scratch…nothing official…no engagement, no wedding plan, and no ring. If we have a chance…we've got to do it right this time…build a foundation…and then you can pop that question once more."

"You know what…you're right…so…how about this weekend m'lady…I take you out for dinner and a movie?"

"Why…thank you for your kind offer…and I would be happy to be you be your escort!"

(they both laugh…and finally they give in a reach in to kiss each other…it was sweet…and short…but they missed those kinds…where you don't really think about what you're doing and you're just doing it out of instinct)

"Ethan…how are we going to get my son back from Alistair?"

"Honestly Theresa…I don't know…"

"Well…I think we'll have to keep our getting back together quiet…because if Alistair finds out…he'll divorce me and keep little Ethan as far from me as possible…"

"Yea…you're right…so when we're in public…and anybody's around…act like you know like you still can't forgive me for not believing me."

"Yea…well…I won't have to act like that entirely".

"What? You don't forgive me?"

"Well, Ethan…its not like it'll last forever…but until you can trust my word against another persons…then I will always wonder…if something happened…like if Gwen or Rebecca set me up again…that you'll believe me over them".

"Theresa…you will never have to worry about that because as of today…I'm filing for a divorce…and hopefully, eventually…I'll have a new marriage liscence that has your name written on it…"

"(Theresa smiles) One day…it will. But in the mean time I think that we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves…and have to be very careful with the way we act around each other, hmm?" Theresa said as she walked closer to Ethan and placed her hands on Ethan's chest.

"Are you trying to torture me?"

"Don't be silly…I was just----well maybe a little"

"Well I guess I deserve it for all the times I tortured you…you know…being with Gwen and all."

"Oh yeah, I remember. But I really don't want to talk about Gwen…it's a waste of air."

"Yea…I agree…so I guess…I should…go. And file for those papers", Ethan says with a frown.

"(Theresa frowns also) I suppose so", Theresa says and they kiss goodbye.

Coming: Its been 3 months…Ethan is no longer married to Gwen…and Theresa gets out of her marriage to Alistair...but how?


	5. Chapter 5

(In Theresa's room at the mansion…Ivy comes in)

"Hey, Theresa."

"Ivy."

"Umm…I've been meaning to talk to you for the past couple months…but I haven't had the nerve. I just really want to say…I'm so sorry for what I ever did you. I wish I could take it all back."

"Not now Ivy."

"No Theresa, I need to tell you this."

"Ok, fine what is it"

"Well, its just that when I thought that you had sent that email to the tabloids…I felt betrayed…I mean…we were fairly close…and I was mad that you did that to Ethan. I should've seen through Rebecca and Gwen though…I mean…why on Earth would you want to possibly want to do that? I mean…if you were the gold digger that Rebecca thought you were then…you probably wouldn't have sent the email just to lose the crane fortune. Well, anyways…I just wanted to know that if you could forgive me…because I've been doing a lot of thinking the past couple months…and I've realized that if I want to have a future relationship with Sam…I've got to get rid of my demons.

"I don't know Ivy…you tried to kill me…and were so close."

"I know, I know, but…well there's no excuse. I just wanted to make peace with you for Ethan's sake especially…I know he hasn't forgiven me yet…but that won't last forever but I know that if you do…you might be able to bring him back into my life."

"I understand…but I can't just yet…I need a little more time…"

"Of course…"

"Thank-you Ivy…I'd love to be friends with you again…I loved it when were…"

"Well…the balls in your court…I'm just a phone call away…so I'll talk to you later."

"Yea…later."

(Mail comes)

"Hmm…I wonder what this is."

(Theresa opens the envelope.)

Dear Theresa,

A unforgettable evening is waiting for you tonight. A car will pick you up at 8:00... but you will be blind folded so you won't know where you're going…

With Love, Ethan

"Uh! I love surprises! O My God its already 5:00…I gotta get ready!

8:00----Car arrives…Theresa walks outside.

Driver: Hello, miss. Are you Theresa?

"Why yes I am."

"I've been requested to blind fold you…do you mind?"

"Nope, I know you have to."

(He blindfolds her)

(They drive for like 5-10 minutes…and they arrive…The driver leads Theresa to Ethan and she notices that she's stepping on sand…the driver leaves)

Ethan kisses her first," hi honey!

"Mmm…Hello! Theresa says in a devious way.

"So do you have any idea where you are?"

"Duh Ethan …I'm not stupid…me feet do have the sense of touch"---Theresa cut herself off when he took off her blindfold.

Around Theresa was a beautiful campfire…and blanket with rose pedals all around…and a nicely packed picnic…and the best thing of all…Ethan.

"O-O my God! Theresa stuttered. Ethan walked closer to her.

"Nope…just me. Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?

"Not recently…but it wouldn't hurt."

Ethan laughed, "Well then I guess its only fitting to say that you're _not _very pretty---

"Ethan! Uhh!"

"Well its true…you're not pretty……you're beautiful!

Theresa looked up. "You think so?"

"I know so."

Well…I've gotta say…you don't look too bad up there yourself…especially when you put that sexy smoldering face on…Theresa giggled.

"Ethan imitated his look, "There you go…now that's it! Theresa exclaimed.

An amazing song came on then,…it was Tonight by Westlife. Just then Theresa took a look at the beautiful ocean shimmering in the moonlight. "You know what I feel like doing now?

Ethan read her mind, "Race ya to it! And they both took off to the water stripping down to nothing right before they touched the water.

_Lately I'm so tired  
If I took it all out on you  
I never meant to  
If I left you outside  
If you ever felt like I ignored you  
Know my life is all you_

So put your best dress on  
And wrap yourself in the arms of someone  
Who wants to give you all the love you want

Tonight, I'm gonna make it up to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna make love to you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I missed you, baby  
Tonight, I dedicate my heart to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna be a part of you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you  
And I miss you so

_I don't wanna act like  
I know that you'd be mine forever  
Though I hope it's forever  
Don't want you to feel like  
I take you for granted  
Whenever we are together_

So put your best dress on  
And wrap yourself in the arms of someone  
Who wants to give you all the love you want

All:  
Tonight, I'm gonna make it up to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna make love to you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you, baby  
Tonight, I dedicate my heart to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna be a part of you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you  
And I miss you so

_Oh yeah  
So put your best dress on  
And wrap yourself in my arms of my love_

All:  
Tonight, I'm gonna make it up to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna make love to you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you, baby  
Tonight, I dedicate my heart to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna be a part of you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you

Tonight, I'm gonna make it up to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna make love to you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you, baby  
Tonight, I dedicate my heart to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna be a part of you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you

And I miss you so

Ethan and Theresa ran back to shore…"It's a good thing you brought a couple towels, Ethan!"

"I know…I am the smartest, don't you think?

"Don't be so smug" Theresa laughed.

"You hungry?" Ethan asked.

"Starved."

_So they spent the next half hour eating and talking…until it came for desert._

So…what do you want for desert? Ethan asked.

"I'm looking at him.

Ethan blushed. "But Theresa…I want you to know that I never brought you her to make love".

"I know…that doesn't mean we can't…

"Well…when you put it like that…" Ethan pushed the basket out of the way and moved closer to Theresa…They both were on their knees, hands by their sides intertwining with each other's hands. The hot air from their mouth was blowing in each other's face and was becoming more intense. Theresa slowly and gently brushed her lips up against Ethan's…the soft touch of her lips gave him shivers throughout all of his body. Ethan leaned in more…he wanted more. The kiss became more passionate…as their hands searched each others bodies.

"Ethan, Theresa said as she gasped for air. Make love to me."

"You sure?"

"I am sure…make love to me now!"

"Yes, mam."

They undressed each other slowly. Ethan untied the string to Theresa's dress...as Theresa unbuttoned his shirt. Theresa's dress fell to the ground…as did Ethan's boxers (OH MY…lol). They stared at each other…for about 10 seconds without moving…just starring at each other's eyes.

Ethan pulled Theresa close to him…he brought her face to his and kissed her gently but it wasn't long before the kiss became so very passionate. They slowly lowered themselves on the blanket and united as one once more with their undying love for each other.

After…ya know 

"Wow, that was amazing."

"Yea…it really was Theresa."

I love you so much Ethan!

"Not as much as I love you"!

"I'd highly doubt that"

"Oh really…you wanna bet---O my God Theresa…I completely forgot about protection!"

"Don't worry Ethan, I'm on birth control…I started to take the pill today."

"Theresa…the pill doesn't really work for sure until a week or so."

"What…O my freaking God!

"What is it?"

Coming: Theresa and Ethan get the surprise of their life…but is it good or bad?


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh…Oh my god…" With that Theresa just took off and Ethan started chasing after her.

"Theresa! WAIT UP!

"I can't believe this!" You know I always thought…."

Ethan stopped her. "What are you taking about?"

"This is unbelievable!"

"Theresa! Would you mind telling me what the hell you're talking about" Ethan asked with pure curiosity.

"Its just that…that night…we...and then…I was…but we thought…Oh my god!"

Ethan just starred at her…waiting for her to say something that would actually give him an idea of what she was talking about. "Theresa…you're going to have to talk in complete sentences for me to understand you…"

"Ethan…don't you get it? You could be little Ethan's father!"

"What? …How?"

"Be-because that night on the beach…I had only started going on birth control the day before we made love!"

"O my god…are you serious? Theresa how come you never told me that?"

"I don't know Ethan… I never knew the facts".

"Well…we've got to go to the hospital now!

So they went and took a paternity test.

"Now…in just 48 hours, we're going to know if you were the one who fathered little Ethan.

"Just? Just? "I can't imagine not knowing for another minute!"

2 days passed…slowly…it was agonizing...

"We're here Dr. Russell…and I little Ethan's father.

Dr. Russell opened the folder, and read…"Ethan, you are not the father of little Ethan…I'm sorry.

"What! No, that can't be!" Theresa exclaimed.

"Its okay Theresa, we knew there was a possibly that I wasn't." Ethan said, obviously sad with the results.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go". Dr Russell said. Then a nurse walked over to Eve and said, "Here are the Ethan Lopez Fitzgerald Winthrop paternity test results you asked for."

What? I already have the results---"she looked down at the folder and on the side it said…Eddie Lopez. "O my goodness! How did I get these?

Eve read inside…and if it said he was the father…she would go back but if it didn't…she would leave them alone. "Ethan is the father! I don't' believe it…they're going to be so happy!"

Eve walked over, Theresa, Ethan, I have some news…I hope this doesn't alarm you but there was a slight mix-up in the papers I was give. Apparently the results I had were for a boy named Eddie Lopez…they must've misunderstood me over at the lab. But I have the real results here.

Ethan and Theresa were both stunned and said in unison, "what does it say?"

Eve smiled…Ethan you are the father. Theresa grabbed Ethan and swung her arms around his neck. Ethan kind of stood there, eyes wide open, mouth down to the floor as he slowly wrapped his arms around Theresa.

"Ethan, you're his father! Can you believe it?"

N-no…I can't. Ethan said as a single tear ran down his cheek.

They skipped home, hand in hand celebrating. They couldn't wait to tell little Ethan.

"Theresa! O my God!"

"What, What?

"You're free?"

"Free? Free from what?

"Alistair. He can't take Little Ethan from you now…now that I'm his real father. He doesn't have the right!"

"OMG ETHAN, YOU"RE RIGHT!" She lunged into his arms again! "We're finally going to be the family we've always wanted!"

"Yes we are, and you know what…I can't wait"

"Ethan, this has been the most amazing day…the best in a long time!" Theresa gets down on her knees. Ethan, I know the guy is usually supposed to do this… but tonight, I want to. All my life, I never thought I would be so lucky. When I spilled that bucket of paint on you at the carnival…never in a million years did I think that that was you…the man I would spend the rest of my life with. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. (Ethan joins her on his knees and starts to tear) Ethan, I want to marry you, I want to grow old with you, I want to make more kids with you …and I want to have my last kiss with you. I love you so much Ethan,(sighs)…more than anything in the world."

Theresa said this so softly as Ethan wiped a tear off her face." I know, I know this is not the most romantic place to ask you to marry me, but it's going to have to do, because I've waited too long. Theresa, I didn't know it then, but I've loved you since -- since the day you did spill paint on me at that carnival. God knows it hasn't been easy. You've lied, you've kept secrets, but no matter what you put me through, deep inside I never stopped loving you. I mean, how could I? You -- you almost gave your life for mine when you thought I had killed Julian. You named your son after me. You risked your life a second time to save me when that elevator crashed. Everything you've done for me has been because you love me. And how can a man walk away from that? Forget a woman like you? I don't know. I know I can't. And the truth is the night that I got Gwen pregnant I was making love to you. You were my one, and you are my true love."

"That was beautiful…I love you so much…but wait a minute, I thought I was going to do the proposing…hmm!

"Ok…fine…you can do it." They both laughed

"No…how about we both do it… together…on the count of three…1…2…3 "Will you marry me! Yes, YES! They said in unison! They hugged for the longest time…They slowly moved back…Ethan stroked her hair, I love you so much Theresa, more than you'll ever know!

"I think I know what you mean Ethan…cause the thing is…is that I love you more than you'll ever know. She slowly leaned in and Ethan cupped her face…they stood still for a moment with their eyes closed…until…they couldn't hold onto temptation any longer. They kissed…soft at first but they soon melted into it…and the kiss grew passionate….

They spent the rest of their lives with days like those…cause when you're with the person that you love…every day is as sweet as the one before.

The END!


End file.
